Regrets
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: After another argument with Izuku Midoriya's father (Hisashi Midoriya), Izuku's mother (Inko Midoriya) has had enough. Feeling lonely and insecure, she turns to her son for comfort...
1. Chapter 1

Inko Midoriya was cleaning up at the kitchen basin when she felt Izuku Midoriya's arms encircle around her waist. This was the moment she had feared for an entire week. Her husband Hisashi Midoriya took a work post abroad, or so he said, and Inko was alone with Izuku. There had been a lot to sort out in her head since the event that had taken place the last week, and her only astonishment at Izuku's approach was that he had taken this long.

She turned in Izuku's arms to confront him and was about to talk when Izuku asked, "Do you still love me?"

Before she could answer, he kissed her and for a couple of seconds she allowed his lips to stay on hers, but as she sensed his tongue prodding for entry to her mouth she shoved him away, releasing herself from his arms.

"Don't kiss me like that," she told firmly, "you know you shouldn't."

Izuku was not to be so simply dissuaded. He too had done some pondering since the previous week and had concluded that he had never had such a marvelous experience before and he was more than willing to repeat it.

He placed his arms around Inko again and said, "You didn't mind me kissing you like that last week."

"That was different Izuku," Inko maintained, "You found me at a weak moment; I was really furious with your dad, I had an argument with him over leaving for being away from home for so long because of his "work" and...and I guess I desired revenge, and so I...we..."

"It wasn't simply revenge though," Izuku said. "You said to me that it was the most lovely experience in your life and that you loved me, and you know damned well that dad isn't on "work trip" unless sleeping with your colleague abroad in some fancy hotel can be considered as a work trip."

He pulled Inko nearer and she could sense his groin pushing against her lower gut.

"Stop this, stop this Izuku!" Inko shouted out, "We can't!"

"You didn't tell me to stop last week," Izuku smiled, "In fact you told me not to stop."

Inko kept fighting his grip but he was much powerful than her and she was aware that if it arrived to a physical competition she would be defeated, and so she attempted to soothe the situation.

She stopped fighting but she was quivering. She attempted to take control of her limbs and stabilize her voice as she spoke, "That was the previous week and I wasn't really myself, but now it's this week and I've had time to ponder. I realized how bad we were and it must never happen again."

Izuku who appeared to be affected when she suddenly stopped fighting loosened his clasp on her, speaking gently, "How can anything so lovely be bad?"

"But it is, it is," Inko protested, "People are sent to jail if they're found doing it."

"Then we have to be cautious so that no one finds us. It will be something between only us and no one will ever have to know," Izuku responded.

"Listen baby," Inko said, making great efforts to keep her voice stable, "We may have got away with it last time, we won't know that for a long time, but even if we have got away with it before we might not another time."

"Got away with?" Izuku asked.

"Baby, all that semen you accidentally deposited into me when you broke the condom, I'm still fertile and I could easily get impregnated, and you know your dad had a vasectomy so it couldn't possibly be his, it would have to be yours."

"Father hasn't been home in ages, and you said that even when he was at home he hasn't been close to you."

"And that's correct," Inko said, "I didn't lie, and so even if he hadn't had a vasectomy it would still mean it couldn't be his baby." She stopped for a second and then continued slightly reluctantly, "And...and that's one more reason why I slept with you, I've been so distressed, and I wanted consolation, and we were together and..."

"No," Izuku cut in suddenly, "you're not being truthful. The previous week we both confessed we'd desired each other for a while, and that was before this argument with dad."

"Yes," Inko acknowledged unwillingly, "I did desire to sleep with you before I discovered your dad was cheating on me, and you made it rather clear you desired me, but we controlled ourselves, and that's what we must do now also, so release me and we can discuss about it if you like, but that's it; no more intercourse."

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was true that Inko and her son had been drawn to each other ever since Izuku had begun to assume the mantle of manhood shortly after becoming a hero.

It was also true that they had made love at a time when she was distressed and suffering intense loneliness and emotional frustration. More than that, it had been Inko who had seduced her son: It was she who had kissed him; she who had exposed her bosoms to him and urged him to touch them.

After a brief pause it was clear they were both ready for more. Izuku was begging her to let him make love to her, and that accorded with his mother's wishes.

They had ended up with Inko lying on her son's bed, Izuku on top of her, and as they both entered upon intense heights of satisfaction and contentment. Even through the condom she could feel his eruption going off like a rocket.

After a shower they retired back to his bed and there copulated twice more; long slow sweet couplings until deeply satisfied they finally fell asleep.

It was when Inko awoke the next morning in her son's bed unclothed with him that she felt like something about the events of last night was amiss. She looked around the room for any clues of what it could be. She realized what it was when her eyes passed by the tied up filled condom that they used last night. There was only one used condom lying on the desk beside the bed, but they had done it twice. So where was the other condom that was used?

Urgently, she looked around until she finally found it still on her sleeping son's manhood. She inhaled not with relief but in disbelief for there was a sizable hole in the condom.

"Calm down, Inko!" She said to herself, "There's no reason to think that it tore while we were doing it...right?"

However, when she did a reality check in the bathroom and found her son's sticky remnants inside her, there was very little reason to not believe her worst fears were coming to pass.

She recalled how she encouraged him to thrust more roughly and how she had felt a sudden injection of warmth when he reached his peak just before they fell asleep. Did it happen then?

In her love for Izuku and her own urgent desire she had been careless. It had been wonderful, the most beautiful experience in her life, but the young seed he unintentionally shot deep into her tight snatch might have impregnated her.

In other circumstances, in a situation where there was no husband to be considered, she might have welcomed it, indeed at the height of her orgasm she had secretly wished there was no latex barrier between them. But there was her husband to be taken into account, him and what seemed to her like a myriad of other problems.

The fact that Izuku made no approach to her for anymore relations had led her to resolve that there should be no more physical intimacy between them. Her one great problem was that having experienced the most satisfying experience with her son, would she be able to resist him if he did make an approach?

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku still had his arms round his mother holding her close, but for a moment he relaxed his hold and moved to stand beside her, one arm still round her waist. He now had one hand free and with it he began to fondle one of his mother's breasts.

Inko began to undo the buttons of her blouse.

"No Izuku no," Inko cried out desperately but she made no attempts to remove his hand, "We mustn't do this."

However, Izuku had already undone the buttons and pulled down her bra to expose her breasts and he began to caress them.

Inko, beginning to plead, said "Don't darling, please don't."

As if he hadn't heard her appeal Izuku murmured, "They're so beautiful, and remember when I sucked your nipples, do you remember what you said?"

"Yes, I remember," Inko admitted, her face flushing, "but now I've said we can talk, but not do this."

As Izuku bent over her to take one of her nipples into his mouth his hold on her waist relaxed. Inko still made no effort to free herself. It was as if she had intentionally let herself get trapped between two low cupboards in the corner of the kitchen. Trapped in this angle Izuku had her snared. If he had a mind to, and if Inko attempted to avoid him, he could keep her pinned in the corner whichever way she tried to escape.

His mother virtually at his mercy Izuku slid a hand under her skirt and stroked his way up her thighs until pushing aside the gusset of her panties his fingers began to explore her genitals. Had he any doubts about the genuineness of his mother's resistance before, those doubts were now confirmed. Her genitals were saturated.

As Izuku continued to stimulate her, Inko's legs could barely support her. Izuku felt his mother's body sagging and he withdrew his hand from her genitals. He lifted her unresisting body and seated her on top of the cupboard angle. Inko seemed to have no resistance left in her as her son removed her panties and then parted her legs.

Izuku knelt before her, his head between her legs, and his fingers parting the outer lips of her genitals, he gazed for a moment at her soft pink inner lips and then began to lick them.

Inko, making low whimpering sounds, seemed to finally surrender to her son's foreplay, and gently stroking his hair repeatedly murmured, "Oh my love...oh my love."

It was when Izuku's tongue finally found her clitoris and began to tease it with the tip of his tongue that Inko seemed to recollect her need to resist her son. She began to weakly cry out, "No...no...no, don't, please darling don't, you know what it does to me, please...please don't, you'll make me... Oh...Oh...I'm, I'm...I'm aaah, oh...oh...aaargh."

As Inko frantically responded to her son's stimulating tongue Izuku had to hold on to her thighs to stay in contact with her. He revelled in her female taste and fragrance and felt as if he could be with her like that for ever.

Inko's orgasm gradually subsided and she was moaning, "What have you done...what have you done?"

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
